Project:Chat/Logs/12 August 2018
23:22:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did u watch it? 23:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nu 23:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Y NOT!? 23:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 23:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pls 23:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 23:39:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush fighter 23:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 23:41:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 23:41:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What's up 23:41:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" sYou didn't say for how long lol/s 23:41:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" watch bfdi 23:42:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Watch sasuke 23:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" which is? 00:29:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 01:04:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 09:54:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss 09:54:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wots ligma 10:09:00 <Özün_Oldun> person is dead inside" Ligma balls faggot 10:12:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" saw con 10:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> person is dead inside" Rhydon 11:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 11:19:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:19:16 lul 12:02:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:02:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:38:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:41:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:43:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 14:43:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:48:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:49:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:57:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:57:49 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:02:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" h3110 f4113n 15:07:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:26:44 hi fallen 15:39:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:39:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:39:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:39:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:40:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:41:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:42:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:42:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:44:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:44:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:44:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:45:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:45:42 omg 15:45:46 its happeningnngng 15:45:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 15:46:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:46:35 i beleive the word is phasing 15:46:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:46:59 Hello? 15:47:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:47:18 hi 15:47:29 Just kinda felt like talking to someone. 15:47:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:48:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:48:36 k 15:48:37 Havent talked to a friend in like... A while 15:48:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:49:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:50:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:50:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:51:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:53:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:53:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:54:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:56:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:56:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:58:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HEY 15:58:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" does anyone know what and how the bot stuffs tab is and works 15:58:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:03:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:03:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:04:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i swear i am going to block the bridge 16:07:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:08:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:09:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:09:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:12:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:12:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:13:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:14:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:38:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:43:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:44:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:44:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:37:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:40:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:40:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:41:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:48:21 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 17:55:23 -!- Oserix has joined Special:Chat 18:20:38 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 18:43:31 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 18:46:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" eventful 18:52:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" lol 18:52:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I've muted it 19:16:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" good idea 19:24:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:24:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:25:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:26:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:30:16 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:32:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nor does the chat 19:33:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it got corrupted by spam <@467270876673605642> 19:33:31 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:49:19 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 20:16:20 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 20:40:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" oh joy, wall of texts again 20:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no didnt that user leave? 21:12:02 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 21:12:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hes still in the discord 21:12:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean mrbigwalloftext i think 21:18:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeah. 21:19:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" they didnt leav the disc of the ord? 21:19:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <@322182367253102593> 21:21:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i see 21:22:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes, you see because you have eyes 21:22:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and wasnt there this one user, like tungsten-something or soething? 21:22:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tungster i think 21:23:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@391698632736374784> 21:23:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or 21:23:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" aha 21:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" called it 21:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!358339923960528896> 21:23:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no i searched for it after you said the namew 21:24:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but i said it before you pointed out that it was tungster 21:24:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" which means i was right 21:24:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:24:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush teamz 21:24:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:24:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fight me 21:24:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ur weak 21:24:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" B) 21:25:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my pfp is better then urs 21:25:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i made it myself 21:25:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you uhhh 21:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" edited an existing picture 21:25:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:25:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:26:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ohhhh roasted 21:26:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i win 21:28:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 21:30:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey teamz 21:30:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 21:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" okay ill stop 21:34:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 21:35:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did u ever play bonk.io 21:38:51 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 21:39:31 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 22:18:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 22:27:41 u should 22:28:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im not into .io games 22:29:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" zombs.io was a good one tho 22:33:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" moomoo.io is cool 22:33:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" SO IS TRIPLE SHOT.io 22:33:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" AND STARBLAST.IO HAH 22:38:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <.< 22:38:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" moomoo suks 22:39:34 no u 22:45:08 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No. Both of your opinions do. 22:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no u 23:03:28 -!- GuyOfAwesomeness has joined Special:Chat 23:04:09 hello 23:04:13 who r u? 23:04:38 -!- GuyOfAwesomeness has left Special:Chat 23:06:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nvm 2018 08 12